


Beggars Can't Be Choosers

by fayedartmouth



Category: CHAOS (TV 2011)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayedartmouth/pseuds/fayedartmouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy begs for his life.  More or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beggars Can't Be Choosers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Chaos.
> 
> A/N: Pointless little h/c ficlet. Beta’ed by sockie1000.

On his knees, Billy’s heart is hammering in his chest and his head is aching. His left eye is nearly swollen shut, and he can feel blood leaking dangerously from a gash in his side. Every breath hurts, and he’s missing a few teeth from where he’d been beaten around the face.

And yet, he speaks. “Please,” he says. He can barely lift his head but he speaks anyway. “Please. Please, don’t kill me.”

The man above him smirks, holding his gun steady between Billy’s eyes. “Begging?” he asks. “I would have thought you better than that.”

Billy chuckles breathlessly, swallowing a mouthful of blood from his missing teeth. “Better? You’ve got the wrong man there, mate,” he says. “Besides, I don’t think of it as begging.”

The man rolls his eyes. “On your knees, saying _please don’t kill me_? What else would you call it?”

It’s Billy’s turn to smile. “Stalling.”

The man’s eyes narrow, but there’s no time for him to react as he’s hit from behind. He goes down without a sound, leaving Casey standing in his place. 

Casey quirks an eyebrow. “Stalling? Really?”

Billy shrugs feebly. “By any other name, I reckon,” he murmurs. “Now, do you think you could give me a hand?”

Casey smirks. “What, you only beg for your enemies?”

Billy chuffs a laugh. “Our friend here would have no qualms leaving me unsatisfied,” he muses. “You, on the other hand, despite your hardened exterior, have insides like gooey marshmallow.”

Casey frowns. “A please would be nice.”

“You’re a teddy bear, Casey,” Billy insists. “Huggable and dare I say -- lovable--”

Casey groans, bending down to untie Billy’s wrists.

“You’re a lion with a lamb’s heart,” Billy continues, almost senselessly now even as the words slur slightly. “Stuffed with fluff--”

“Shut up,” Casey mutters, working at the knot.

“You probably dream of rainbows and sunshine and--”

“Shut _up,_ ” Casey growls. “I’m _begging_ you now.”

Billy’s hands come loose and he finds himself grinning as Casey comes around and lifts him to his feet. “Don’t think of it as begging, Casey,” he says.

Casey’s brow furrows. “Then what?”

“Stalling, remember?” Billy asks, even as his vision tunnels.

“Stalling for what?” Casey asks.

“So you’ll be ready to catch me when I drop unceremoniously to the ground,” Billy continues, the words jumbling together.

“Wait, Billy--”

But Billy’s already falling, vision going dark even as he knows Casey will still be there to catch him all the same.


End file.
